Of Shopping Centers and Boyfriends
by SilenceForever
Summary: Harry tells of his insane husband. oneshot, dedicated to dmweasley and VG Jekyll HD slash


Author: Silence

Title: Of Shopping Centers and Boyfriends

Rating: R

Inspiration: a reference to a insane!Harry story my friends had told me about

warnings: mild language and sexual situations

discaimer: i don't own it, i probably never will, but i will someday kidnap them both and forced them to act out my fantasies... mmmm chocolate syrup

summary: it's a one-shot Harry POV, no need for summary

dedicated to: VG Jekyll and dmweasley

READ ON!

"Hey. I suppose you know who I am. Harry Potter? You know, the savior of the wizarding world? Yeah, I killed old Voldie in case you've been living under a rock for the last three years. After the war, I moved to a medium sized flat in London. I can commute to work and am right in the center of a major city, close to shopping centers and my friends. Why shopping centers? Well, that's a bit more complicated. A lot of people changed over the course of the war. I changed the way I think. I'm more focussed and in control then I was when I was still in school. Ron and Hermione are more relaxed, Neville more competent, Snape... well Snape isn't completely evil. And Draco Malfoy... he's insane. He disappeared for a few months after seventh year, and reappeared as the new potions master of Hogwarts, working along side me as a professor. From day one I noticed the difference. Not only did he bound into the great hall for breakfast, but he giggle (yes, as in the thing girls do when I walk by... I never got that... hmmm) and sat down heavilly in my lap and began eating things off my plate. I would have pushed him off and told him to get fucked had it not been for the fact that he was only wearing a long black tee shirt that looked suspiciously like something from my suit case.

"M..Malfoy?" I stuttered. (What? It's not everyday you have a gorgeous blonde sit in your lap and eat grapes off your fruit salad.

"Hey Potter." Malfoy giggled, wriggling around to get comfortable. This wriggling also caused friction. As you know, friction leads to erections when placed upon 21 year old men's cocks. Malfoy seemed to noticed this and grinned.

The next sign of insanity from the blonde came later that night, when I found him talking animatedly with the Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom. After that, a series events occurred. Malfoy was bubbly. Yes, the prince of coldness, the keeper of Slytherin, the dark lords little school boy was...bubbly. It was scary! Mind you, I believe that he was the first nice potions master in over a hundred years, but that's beside the point.

Another thing I noticed was his strange ability to be mature and child-like at the same time. Once he had gotten into an argument with one of the students and had made a decisively good point, after which he proceeded to stick out his tongue at the small first year and continure grading the papers of his fourth period class.

He continued to sit on my lap during dinners, which were privet among the staff (something about students poisoning teacher's food during meals...). No one made a big deal about it anymore, after a month of it you pretty much learned to live with the fact. I had even started to enjoy his warmth against me, for that was the only time Dra...Malfoy (you heard nothing! nothing I tell you! nothing!) seemed to touch anyone, let alone the boy-who-mysteriously-wouldn't-die-so-killed-the-dipshit-of-a-dark-lord. (Ron and I spent a whole summer trying to best eachother at which ridiculously long names we could come up with for me until Herms finally came up with one with big words that Ron and I couldn't even dream of besting, so it pretty much ended there... though we still like to joke about it. My favorite was the-incredibly-hansome-talented-and-smart-boy-who-was-brave-and-powerful-enough-to-kill-the-giant-dick-head. We still fight about weither or not dick-head should be hyphanated)

Malfoy also seemed to be incredibly fond of wearing my clothes, especially that black one he had worn the first night. I wasn't complaining, Draco was all pale skin and long legs, I'm only human you know.

Then it happened. Draco Malequis Malfoy came to dinner wearing a Christian School Girls outfit. Not just and CS Girls outfit, but one with an incredibly short, plaid mini skirt, a white button up blouse tied just under his rib cage with only two buttons buttoned, a pair of white stockings that reached mid-thigh, black high-heeled Mary-Janes, two pig-tails, and to top it all of blue make-up and glitter all over his eyes contrasted with puple lipstick on his lips. Now, to any normal boy, this look might have been a turn off, but I am no normal boy. In fact, this look forced me (no really, I was forced, I had no choice in the matter!) to drag the blonde up four flights of stairs, through three secret passages, past two moody looking ghosts, into my bedroom, and throw him onto my bed, Draco giggling the whole way.

He stopped giggling however, then I proceeded to quickly undress him and myself, and proceed to ravish his mouth like it was some sort of life line. His lips tasted like grapes, which I suspected had to do with the lipstick that was now smeared. As our tongues dueled for dominance (I won, I won, I won!) Draco moaned and arched into me, causing me to smirk into his lips. He quickly whiped the smirk of my face, however, when he ground his hips up into mine.

Now, I am a very calm person, who usually has control over their emotions, but when you have a gorgeous blonde man withering under you and whimpering, begging, moaning for you to take him, your self restraint is usually a bit pressured. Mine just happened to break under said pressure and I proceeded to find out just how loud I could make the silver eyed beauty scream my name... five times.

So why did I tell you that little tale? To explain the need for me to live close to shopping centers. You see, though I may not be gay, my husband is as flaming as they come when it comes to things like shopping and cooking and cleaning and spending my money and snogging me in the middle of the street and sticking his tongue down my throat and moan...ing into.. my...hold on a second. (screams and moans come from behind a bedroom door) Okay, I'm back, where was I? Oh yeah, so my flaming husband demands to go shopping at leasts once a week, which is fine with me since we are the richest men in all of England... maybe all of the wizarding world if I think about it... hmm... anyway so-"

"Harry love, who are you talking to?"

"Just a reporter from Witch Weekly, Draco, we're almost done!"

"Good, cause I need you to help me write a letter to the mininster explaining why it would be better for the sky to be red so that the clouds would look like white blood cells!"

"err...Okay baby, give me a minute. Anyway, is there anything else?"

A brown-haired witch stared flabbergasted at Harry, who grinned back at her.

"Well, if that's all, I must be going. It was nice chatting with you! I hope you can make it a good story." With that, the green eyed DADA professor walked from the living room into the study where his husband was working.

The witch sat staring at the space Harry had previously occupied for a moment, before snapping back to reality and began scribbling in her notebook, before apperating to her office where she began to type her story.

**Shopping Centers and Boyfriends**

**The Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Story**

**By: Millie Sanderson**

**Harry Potter has always and will always need to live by a shopping center...**

Silence: ok! challenge!

#1: find the sentence in which I make a refernce to numbers in order

#2: tell me a spot in which I could potentially add that Harry's left hand twitched (that's kinda like my signature, it's in all of my stories at some point, now you get to choose where I put it!)

That's it for now! I love one-shots don't you! read and review!


End file.
